Megumi Misaki
"Blue Dolphin!" Megumi Misaki (岬 めぐみ, Misaki Megumi) is Blue Dolphin of the Livemen. Biography Liveman A top class student at Academia who got involved with Yuusuke and Jou for some reason and did powered suit research with them and the late Yano Takuji and Aikawa Mari. Good at swimming and cycling. Like the other two, Megumi initially held a hatred of the three traitors and used that as a drive, even with having more of a level head towards the battle. But during an incident with a Brain Beast that steals anger, she redevotes herself towards the feeling of "love" in fighting against Volt. Megumi's main trouble and rivalry is with Rui Senda, who had transformed herself into the cold machine-woman Doctor Mazenda. Unlike the friendship that occurred with Yuusuke and Jou towards the other traitors, Megumi never had any good feelings towards Rui and was generally annoyed by her prior to her transformation, notably with her obsession with her signature perfume. Turboranger .]] Megumi and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Dolphin is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Megumi fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Dolphin powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Megumi and her teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Liveman. Super Hero Taisen , the Maskmen, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Megumi, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Akibaranger In Nobuo Akagi/AkibaRed's roll call in the eighth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, he says that "The official hero food I want to eat the most is Misaki Megumi's beef stew!" Blue Dolphin Mecha *Aqua Dolphin Arsenal *Twin Brace *Live Blaster *Dolphin Arrow *Moto Dolphin Ranger Key The is Megumi Misaki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Dolphin Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Dolphin. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on one occasion. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Livemen while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Livemen in their fight with Zangyack scientist Zaien. *Luka became Blue Dolphin as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Megumi received her key and became Blue Dolphin once more. Gallery Live-bluem.png|A male version of Blue Dolphin as seen in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Megumi Misaki is portrayed by . As Blue Dolphin, her suit actor was . Notes *Megumi is the first female Blue Ranger, and is also the only official female Blue Ranger to have her uniform be of the normal Blue expectant of male Blue Rangers (except in one case), as the others after her were coloured in a lighter shade. *As of current, Megumi is the only member of the original three Liveman to have not done a Super Sentai anniversary (Yuusuke appeared in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai; Jou in the Gokaiger episode Just a Lone Friend's Soul). *She shares her name with her actress. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Heroine Category:Intellect Category:Livemen